fictionalfightersfandomcom-20200213-history
Portgas D. Ace
Portgas D. Ace is the older brother to Monkey D. Luffy and the biological son to the Pirate King Gol D. Roger. He was once formed his own pirate crew known as the Spades Pirates but later joined the Whitebeard Pirates. He has the mera-mera no mi devil fruit which allowed him to manipulate flames in battle. With his devil fruit abilities to manipulate fire, Ace used to pose as a major threat to most pirates and marines alike in the One Piece universe. His bounty as a pirate is 550,000,000 berries. Personality Ace can be best described as a hothead who is very persistent much like his younger brother, Luffy. He is grateful to Whitebeard and sees him as a father figure than his biological father Gol D. Roger. In fact, he is one of the few people to talk down on his own biological father. As a child he was rather cold to Luffy but later warm up to him as a older brother figure. As a young adult, he was loyal to his pirate crew and still protective of his younger brother, Luffy. However, Ace cannot tolerate cowards and traitors like Marshall D. Teach and overall he would underestimate him. This character trait is a flaw for Ace because he too persistant and would overlook his enemies powers such as that from Teach and later Akainu. His persistant personality is similar to his biological father, Gol D. Roger. Abilities With the power of the mera mera no mi, Ace can turn into and manipulate fire which is one of the most formidable devil fruit as it is a logia type. With this ability, Ace can shoot fire from his fingers, avoid bullets and swords by becoming fire, and even create massive fire balls with one of his hands. Ace's fire devil fruit gives him an overall advantage in any range of fight from short to long range battles. According to a pre-timeskip Luffy, Ace can beat the latter in battle. On top of his devil fruit ability, Ace can also wield Haki. As a child, Ace also had superhuman strength as he can lift a grown Dadan on his shoulder. He is also stronge enough to fight off powerful individuals like Jinbe, Vice Admiral Smoker, and Admiral Aokiji in separate battles. Weaknesses As a logia user, Ace can still take blows from a user using armament Haki. Even though there have not been a case where Ace has been attack by a user using Armament Haki, he was suseptible to Marshall D. Teach's yami yami no mi that allowed him to absorb the powers of all devil fruit ability. With the ability to absorb Ace's fire balls, Teach can also land powerful blows on Ace since he is made of fire (which he can absorb). In his battle against Admiral Akainu, Akainu states that Ace's mera mera no mi fire is weaker to his magu magu no mi (which is his magma devil fruit) it can still burn through his fire. With that, Akainu was able to land a fatal blow on the young pirate. Stats Battles Category:One Piece characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Humans Category:Siblings Category:All-range fighters Category:War fighters Category:Famous fighters Category:Fire users Category:Major characters